Heavy pieces of equipment, such as lawn mowers, tractors, tillers, cranes, and the like, are typically operated using an ignition switch. Accidental engagement of the ignition switch can cause unintentional operation of the piece of equipment. Such unintentional operations can result in damage to an external structure (e.g., a building), a person, or both.